


Забытая

by Sdoh



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/F, OOC, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27332872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdoh/pseuds/Sdoh
Summary: Ей никто не пишет, её никто не ждёт. И она продолжит чахнуть в этом бренном мире, до того, пока сама смерть её не заберет. До тех пор, пока глупая и наивная влюбленность в Асье не пройдет.
Relationships: Vanica Zogratis/Acier Silva
Kudos: 2





	Забытая

У Ваники не всё плохо, как может показаться, напротив, всё прекрасно, замечательно, если не обращать вниманием на некоторые детали. Например, забить жирный болт на многочисленные царапины на руках и ногах, оставить факт того, что она в порыве ярости себе глаз выколола, и выбросить глупую влюбленность в женщину, у которой и дети есть, и муж вроде ещё живой – всё прекрасно, замечательно, как в романтической семейной комедии! 

А если ещё закрыть глаза на один маленький недочет в лице того, что к двадцати пяти годам у Ваники уже никого нет: ни друзей, ни родных, даже за душой у неё ни гроша, а с маленькой съемной комнатушки, размер которой ровно девять на девять – жизнь начинает приобретать ярко-розовый оттенок, подобно платьям куклы Барби. 

Но у всего есть предел и лимит, вот и сей магии «закрывание на всё глаза» есть ограничение. Стоит солнцу зайти за горизонт, стоит последний лучам заката коснуться крыш многоэтажек – мираж рассыпается, словно сахар по столу, и вспоминает многое: годы войны, смерть всех поочередно, кто дорог ей был. Данте чьё тело взлетело вверх фейерверком, и плоть его рассыпалась на сотню маленьких искр – судьба печальная, подорвался на мине. Зенон умер тише, спокойнее – на белой застиранной койке в военном госпитале, пропахшем спиртом и сыростью, он и умирал медленно: не скалясь, не скуля – просто увядал как цветок мака, что в скором времени отбросит свои лепестки. 

Ваника была подавлена горем, пусть она не любила их, пусть не считала слишком близкими по духу – оставаться одной в этом дьявольски прекрасном, и ужасном одновременно, мире было страшно. И в тот миг, облаченное в черные одеяния как вдова, потерявшая всех своих друзей и близких на поле боя, она встретила чудо, о котором говорят только праведные и люди на войне. Она встретила её – Асье. 

В том госпитале, пропахшем мертвечиной, кровью и резким запахом спирта, она выделялась среди всех: своей кошачьей походкой, своим строгим жестким взглядом, принципами. Она была белым пятном средь грязи и крови на поле боя. 

Для Ваники она была совершена – призрачным спасением от одиночества. Вот только она Асье не сдалась: зачем Ваника ей? Её ждали дети с фронта, её ждали больной отец дома. А Ванику никто не ждал, да и помнил вряд ли кто, она ошибка военного времени, чья цель заканчивается на убийстве других людей: без сомнений и сожалений – идеальный солдат, идеальное пушечное мясо без вопроса: «Зачем?» 

Раньше у Ваники было даже два глаза, а потом, в последний день перед дембелем, она проткнула его себе его, вытащив из глазницы. Не было ни страха, ни боли – была эйфория и прилив адреналина, а ещё кровь, стекающая по лицу. Она подарила свой глаз ей, с простой незамысловатой запиской: «Помни обо мне».

Вот только не помогло, теперь Ваника точно позабыта всеми и её друг Кольт с один патроном в барабане – военная привычка, когда оставляешь из восьми патронов в магазине, один, самый важный и нужный, оставляешь себе. От неё прошлого остались страхи, Кольт под подушкой, звание полковника и глупая влюбленность в женщину с детьми и мужем. Так глупо и наивно. 

Она знает на все девяносто и девять процентов, что Асье ненавидит её, презирает и считает сумасшедшей, и Ваника согласна с этим- в адекватном состоянии никто не будет лишать себя глаза на память. Но она не сошла с ума, просто никто ничего не понимает в этой жизни (и она тоже ничего не понимает давно). 

Ей никто не пишет, её никто не ждёт. И она продолжит чахнуть в этом бренном мире, до того, пока сама смерть её не заберет. До тех пор, пока глупая и наивная влюбленность в Асье не пройдет.


End file.
